2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE?
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: SUMMARY :  Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama 2 minggu
1. Chapter 1

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE? © WINDYPIKACHU GIRLFRIEND**

** NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua minggu?**

**Okay, Enjoy It!**

"Dapat! Dapat!"

**DHEG!**

"Ma...mama, berisik tahuuu!" teriak Sakura.

"Kami-sama, ada apa lagi ini." Batin Sakura mendengar Kaa-sannya berteriak gaje.

"Hosh hosh hosh, Sakura!" Kaa-san Sakura menghampiri Sakura dengan tampang mata yang berbinar-binar.

**DHEG!**

"Kamu harus gantikan Kaa-san, .."

"Gantikan apa maksud Kaa-san?" Ucap Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan Kaa-san!"

"Ya yaa yaaa," Sakura menatap Kaa-sannya dengan tampang bosan.

"Gantikan mama untuk menemui Sasuke!"

"HAH? Sa-Sasuke?"

**JREEEENG**

Sakura melirik poster yang extra besar yang menempel indah di kamar Kaa-sannya.

"Orang yang nyengir aneh sambil megang topinya itu?" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk poster extra besar dikamar Kaa-sannya.

"Jangan kurang ajar! Sasuke itu actor paling populer sekarang!"

"Ah, mulai lagi dehhh..." gumam Sakura.

**SAKURA POV**

Sasuke, nama lengkapnya Sasuke Uchiha. Bintang idola yang namanya sedang melejut didunia artistik (Itu kata Kaa-sanku!). Kaa-san sangat dan sangat menyukainya, katanya Sasuke itu tampan, kaya, dan rambutnya yang err- seperti pantat ayam membuat Kaa-sanku tambah menyukai putra sulung Uchiha ini. ckckckck

Tapi, aku sangat tidak berminat padanya. =_="

"Wah, ada pengumuman tentang produksi film Akasuna Sasori." Teriak Kaa-san.

**DHEG**

"Sasori? Kyaaaa, film baru!"

"Jangan panik begitu dong."

"Minggir, Kaa-san! Aku mau lihat."

Dengan tampang innocent Sakura menatap layar TV dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hei, Sakura?"

"Hah? Kaa-san, produksi filmnya manaaaaaa?" ucap Sakura frustasi.

"Sasuke juga akan tampil di film itu loh, Sakura. Kalau kamu wakili mama menemui Sasuke , mungkin kamu akan ketemu Sasorimu itu, kan?" ucap Ibu Sakura dengan wajah penuh harapan.

Sakura sedang bergelut dengan perasaannya saat ini.

**SAKURA POV**

Akasuna Sasori, actor nomor tiga yang diidolakan para cewek-cewek. Aku akan bertemu dengannya?

YANG ASLI?

**CRIIIING**

**NORMAL POV**

"AKU MAU PERGI!" dengan semangat '45, Sakura mau mengikuti hadiah undian itu. Namun, dia belum tahu apa yang bakal Author lakuin selama dua minggu itu, hahaha –smirk-.

Okay, LANJUTKAN!

"Nah, Sakura. Baca majalah ini baik-baik." Ibu Sakura menyodorkan sebuah majalah yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Majalah IDOLA?" dengan tampang innocentnya hanya menatap majalah yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak ku sangka, Kaa-san bisa menang undian. Kaa-san ikut lomba itu memakai namamu, Sakura. Kan peraturan lomba harus berusia belasan tahun, jadi apa salahnya memakai namamu?"

Sakura hanya pundung mendengar penuturan Kaa-sannya barusan. Bisa-bisanya Kaa-sannya mengambil keputusan sepihak seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Sakura kan penggemar berat Sasori, pasti mengerti Kaa-san dong."

"Ta-tapi Kaa-san, itu kan artinya aku HARUS "mendampingi" Sasuke Uchiha, Kaa-san!" ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Bukain tuh, Sakura."

"Hn." Dengan malas, Sakura membuka pintu.

**CKLEEKK**

"Konichiwa, Sakura Haruno. Aku Hana, editor majalah IDOLA. Ini kartu namaku." Ucapnya wanita yang kira-kira berumur 27 tahun itu.

"Arigato, kartu namanya, aku Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sopan.

"Lho, kau salah satu penggemar Sasuke Uchiha, kan? Gugup, ya? Hehe, tidak apa-apa, kok. Santai saja."

**HAH! Penggemar Sasuke? Sasori kali...**

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku penggemar beratnya, itu sebabnya aku grogi, hahaha." Dengan senyuman dipaksakan, sakura pura-pura jadi penggemarnya Sasuke. Tidak apa-apalah, demi bertemu Sasori, aku siap melakukan apa pun, hohoho.

"Oh, ku pikir kau sudah membaca surat perjanjiannya. Kau boleh mengikuti Sasuke, tapi tak boleh berulah dan membuat dia jadi susah."

"Aku.. tak akan berbuat ulah, kok."

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Wah, dia sudah datang."

"Permisi."

"Aku sama sekali tak berminat sama Sasuke!" batin Sakura

Tak ada ucapan yang pantas Sakura ucapkan selain kata "Wuaaaahhhh.." ketika melihat siapa yang datang kali ini.

"Konichiwa, Hana."ucapnya dengan nada yang –sedikit- sopan.

"Ya, konichiwa. Sasuke."

"Kita harus menunggu manajerku dulu,"

"Tak ku sangka, ternyata Sasuke tampan. Tapi.., lebih pendek dibanding Bu Hana." Gumam Sakura.

**HUH!**

"Siapa yang kau sebut pendek?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang tinggal 3 senti lagi dari wajah Sakura.

Saking shocknya, Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, malah melongo menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang sangat dekat itu.

**SAKURA POV**

"Jangan-jangan "kecil" adalah kata terlarang untuknya? Aduh, mampus aku, Lagi pula Kaa-san kemana sih? Aku kan tidak tahu soal lomba undian ini!" batin Sakura.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kau.. orang yang terpilih lewat undian untuk menemaniku selama 2 minggu?"

"I-iya, aku Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Hemm.., Sakura ya."

"I-iya." Gugup? Sangat.

"Selama dua minggu ini, kau temani aku, ya?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah evil, tak lupa dengan seringainya yang aduhhhh...

"Kau ini idola, tapi kenapa tampangmu seperti ingin membunuh orang?" komen Sakura setelah melihat seringai mematikan (?) dari Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kau menurut saja padaku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Dia... Dia.., MENAKUTKAN!"batin Sakura.

"Jadi, berjuang saja selama dua minggu, ya?"

"Tak usah kau bilang, aku pasti akan berjuang!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal.

**SAKURA POV**

"Ternyata... Sasuke orang yang menyebalkan!" gumam Sakura.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

**Hwaaaahh... balik lagi, hehehe**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? #bagaimana apanya?**

**Bagaiman ficku yang satu ini?**

**Apakah masih jelek?**

**Alur terlalu cepat?**** #Authorjugarasabegitu**

**ATAUUUUU**

**Tambah BURUK? Hwahhh.. X(**

**Mohon kritik dan saran senpai semua... **

**Kalo emang fic yang ini kurang baik, chap berikutnya nggak akan dilanjut kok, hiks hiks **

**( ; _ ; )**

**Akhir kata, mohon di klik "Review" di bawah ini. Arigato **


	2. Chapter 2

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE? © WINDYPIKACHU GIRLFRIEND**

** NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua minggu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** BIG THANKS TO :**

**H**oshi **Y**ukinua, **K**akaru **n**iachinata, **l**ee **s**ica, **Y**ui, **K**azuka **A**yam **C**herry, **A**sadia**C**onanian**T**aplakers, **s**aitou **a**yumu **U**chiha, **L**inda **h**eryani

**L**isa **l**arasati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**LAST CHAP.**

"Kau.. orang yang terpilih lewat undian untuk menemaniku selama 2 minggu?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

"I-iya, aku Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Hemm.., Sakura ya."

"I-iya." Gugup? Sangat.

"Selama dua minggu ini, kau temani aku, ya?" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah evil, tak lupa dengan seringainya yang aduhhhh...

"Kau ini idola, tapi kenapa tampangmu seperti ingin membunuh orang?" komen Sakura setelah melihat seringai mematikan (?) dari Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kau menurut saja padaku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Dia... Dia.., MENAKUTKAN!" batin Sakura.

"Jadi, berjuang saja selama dua minggu, ya?"

"Tak usah kau bilang, aku pasti akan berjuang!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal.

**SAKURA POV**

"Ternyata... Sasuke orang yang menyebalkan!" gumam Sakura.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Huaaaaaahhhh…. Pe-permisiiiiiii." Teriak seorang wanita berambut mencolok, merah muda. Dengan kecepatan lari yang dia miliki, mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang-orang disekitar KHS.

"Hey! Kalo lari hati-hati, Sakura." Ucap salah satu temannya yang tak sengaja disenggol oleh gadis bermata emerald ini.

"Gomen ne.." Melanjutkan larinya sambil menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya gadis yang tak sengaja ia senggol.

Tiba-tiba….

BRUKKK

"A-ah, haduhhhh.. maaf, maaf." ucap Sakura menyesali.

"Hhhh, coba kau periksa matamu ke dokter, JIDAT!" ucap Ino dengan penuh penekanan pada kata JIDAT.

"Hah? Mataku tidak rusak kok Pig!" Sakura mencoba membela dirinya sendiri didepan sahabatnya.

Setelah Sakura membantu Ino memperbaiki buku-buku yang berjatuhan, mereka berdua segera melesat menuju kelas mereka, XI-A.

"Tumben kau telat, Jidat. Biasanya kau lebih cepat datang dibanding denganku." Ino, sahabat Sakura menatap Sakura dengan tampang bingung.

"Aihhhh, tadi malam ada perang," ucap Sakura dengan tampang malas.

"A-apa? Perang? Dimana?" Ino semakin panik mendengar kata "Perang" dari sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudku, perang sama Kaa-san, Pig! Kau tidak usah sepanik itu!" ucap Sakura tidak memperdulikan tampang innocent milik Ino.

"Oh, eh aku dengar-dengar Kaa-sanmu menang undian ya?" Ino berhasil membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ucapannya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Sakura berfikir darimana Ino tahu tentang undian itu. Apakah dia seorang dukun? Entahlah.

"A-ah, kau tahu dari mana?" Sakura gugup mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Cuma dengar-dengar aja, emang itu benar yah?" Ino menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Sakura yang memasang mimik wajah yang tampak gugup.

"Ah, i-itu hanya gosip saja!" Sakura mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku tidak percaya! Sakura, kamu jawab yang jujur dong!" Ino mulai memaksa Sakura untuk mengaku.

"Haduhh, Kami-sama. Help meeeeeeeee. Aku tidak ingin Ino tahu masalah itu. Aku tidak ingin dicap oleh si Pig ini, bahwa aku mulai menyukai idolanya itu. Ini semua gara-gara Kaa-san!" dalam hati Sakura meruntuki nasibnya yang disebabkan oleh Kaa-sannya sendiri.

_**Mitsumeta me ni watashi ga ita **_

_**Baka mitaina watashi ga ita **_

_**Anata wa kagamidakara**_

_**Damena watashi mo hora**_

_**Utsushite shimau no yo sayonara...**_

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berdering, pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Huuhhff, Kami-sama. Arigato." Sakura sangat bersyukur, Tuhan masih sayang padanya.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut. Kini dilayar ponselnya terpampang nomor telephone baru.

"Moshi-moshi," ucap Sakura setelah mengangkat telepone.

"Hey ini Sasuke, sepulang sekolah kau harus kerumahku. Banyak yang harus kau urus." Ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

"Tapi..." sebelum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, ucapannya kini di potong si penelpon.

"Alamatnya entar aku kirim." Ucapnya singkat.

**TUUUT TUUUT TUUUUUT**

Sambungan telponnya tiba-tiba terputus, "Kami-sama, apakah orang itu punya etika? Main matiin telpon aja!" batin Sakura kesal.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Jidat?" ternyata Ino masih setia berdiri di samping Sakura, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Pig! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Hehe, gomen. Ayo ke kelas." Ajak Ino.

"Ayo." Sakura merangkul pundak milik sahabatnya.

~~~ **2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE? ~~~

_Kimi ga shiawase dattara _

_Kono jikan ga tsuzukuyou ni _

_Zutto zutto zutto inotte iru yo_

_Kaze ni fukaretemo_

_Boku ga sono hana no mamoru_

Suara deringan handphone menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Segera Sakura merongoh kantong celananya.

"Sms?" gumam Sakura.

**From : Pantat Ayam**

**To : You**

**Hey, Pink! Ini alamat yang harus kau kunjungi. Jln. Flower no. 24. Kau harus datang pukul 07.00. HARUS tepat waktu!**

Itulah isi dari pesan singkat dari sang Uchiha. Sakura hanya bersweetdrop ria mendapat sms seperti itu dari Sasuke.

"Dasar pemaksa! Baru satu hari juga bersama dia udah bikin kesel!" gumam Sakura.

**SKIP TIME**

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Bel di kediaman Uchiha berbunyi nyaring, pertanda ada tamu.

Segera Sasuke membuka pintu, dan tampaklah wajah kusut dari Sakura.

"Hn. Akhirnya datang juga. Kau telat 5 menit!" ucap Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah datang! Tidak usah banyak protes." Sakura memutar bola matanya, pertanda bosan.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat acak-acakan sambil tersenyum penuh tanpa arti -?-

"_To the Point _saja dehhhh. Ada apa menyuruhku ke sini?" dengan tatapan bosan, Sakura mulai berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat gaya gaje Sakura.

"Malam ini kau menginap disini!" Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura Ada apa menyuruhku ke sini?" dengan tatapan bosan, Sakura mulai berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat gaya gaje Sakura.

"Malam ini kau menginap disini!" Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum menyadari permintaan, BUKAN! Tapi tepatnya perintah dari sang Uchiha.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Apa? Menginap disini?" Sakura terlihat shock mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan Sakura.

~~~ **2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE? ~~~

**BRUKKK**

**KLONTANG**

**CIIIIITTTTT **

**DUKK**

**DUKKK**

Apa yang terjadi di dapur rumah Uchiha? Mari kita simak.

Bunyi berisik itu ternyata berasal dari dapur keluarga Uchiha, tampak gadis bersurai merah muda sedang asyik memotong-motong bahan makanan yang akan di hidangkan untuk makan malam di kediaman Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba...

**GELAP**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa..." Sakura berteriak dengan kencang ketika tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi gelap.

"Sasuke? Sasukeeeeeeeeeee! Kamu dimana?" Sakura mencoba merabah-rabah dinding disekitarnya, dengan tujuan mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa ada makhluk kecil yang menempel disekitar kakinya. Dengan cepat Sakura mulai menedang-nendang kakinya, berharap agar makhluk kecil itu menghilang dari kakinya.

Sasuke yang sedang tidur merasa terganggu dengan teriakan histeris dari Sakura. Dengan malas, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menyusul Sakura. "Mati lampu yah?" batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil sebatang lilin dan menyalakannya dengan sebuah korek api. Sasuke mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong sekitar dapur untuk mencari Sakura.

Segera Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura yang masih berteriak histeris.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mendekatkan lilin yang ada di tangannya ke Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, heran dengan perlakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Lampu di kediaman Sasuke yang tadinya mati, tiba-tiba sudah menyala dengan posisi Sasuke dan Sakura masih berpelukan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura terhadapnya. Sakura masih shock dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

"Kami-sama, apa yang aku lakukan?" batin Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Sang Uchiha. Sakura berniat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam, namun suara baritone milik Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, Pink! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gerak _slow motion_ ke arah Sasuke. Dan mendapati sebuah seringai dari Sasuke. Sakura segera berbalik menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya blushing.

"A-aku, tak sengaja." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Hn. Ya sudah, terima kasih." Sasuke berjalan santai melewati Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih?" Sakura bingung dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah memelukku." Masih dengan seringai jahilnya, Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura.

Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar alasan Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Sakura, ternyata kalau malam. Kamu NO BRA, ya?" Sasuke semakin memperlebar seringainya.

Sakura yang mendapat pengakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke mulai sweatdropped, bisa-bisanya Sasuke berfikir ke arah 'sana'.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hwaaaah, akhirnyaa fic abal ini update juga. Adakah yang menunggu dengan setia fic jelekku ini? **

**Arigato yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reviewnya ya. **

**REVIEW lagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **


	3. Chapter 3

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE? © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua minggu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**H**oshi Yukinua**, K**akaru niachinata**, l**ee sica**, Y**ui**, K**azuka Ayam Cherry**, A**sadiaConanianTaplakers**, s**aitou ayumu Uchiha**, L**inda heryani**, L**isa larasati** V**haLiiaRhyaFha**, J**ust Ana**, C**hiiMiyako-chan, **h**ikari tathahime,** N**abila, **c**herry kuchiki, **A**yumi-chan Caroline, **N**urulLita CherryBlossom, **V**iN Uchiha, **R**etno UchiHaruno**, H**oshi Yukina,** k**ikihanni, **M**inato Muhammad.

**LAST CHAP.**

Lampu di kediaman Sasuke yang tadinya mati, tiba-tiba sudah menyala dengan posisi Sasuke dan Sakura masih berpelukan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura terhadapnya. Sakura masih shock dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

"_Kami-sama_, apa yang aku lakukan?" batin Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap mata Sang Uchiha. Sakura berniat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam, namun suara baritone milik Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, Pink! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gerak slow motion ke arah Sasuke. Dan mendapati sebuah seringai dari Sasuke. Sakura segera berbalik menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya blushing.

"A-aku, tak sengaja." Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Hn. Ya sudah, terima kasih." Sasuke berjalan santai melewati Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih?" Sakura bingung dengan ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah memelukku." Masih dengan seringai jahilnya, Sasuke mencoba menggoda Sakura.

Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar alasan Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Sakura, ternyata kalau malam. Kamu NO BRA, ya?" Sasuke semakin memperlebar seringainya.

Sakura yang mendapat pengakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke mulai _sweatdropped_, bisa-bisanya Sasuke berfikir ke arah 'sana'.

**CHAPTER 3**

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih shock, dengan masih mempertahankan seringainya yang –ehem membuatnya semakin tampan.

~~~ **2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE? ~~~

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan tampang lesu. Tak dihiraukan beberapa orang yang menyapanya pagi itu. Sampai seorang wanita membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hey! Sakura-_chan_, _Ohayo_." Ucap seorang pria bermata biru, putra sulung dari Namikaze.

"Kyaaa. Naruto! Kau membuatku kaget!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto hanya cengengesan melihat tampang Sakura yang kaget.

"Sakura-chan, sedang apa?" tanya Naruto, dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Sedang bernafas." Ucap Sakura singkat.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura mulai menimbang-nimbang ajakan Naruto, berhubung perutnya juga sedang dangdutan (?) maka ... "Baiklah."

"Yey!" dengan segera Naruto menarik tangan Sakura. Terburu-buru, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seseorang.

**~~~ 2 M**INGGU** B**ERSAMA** S**ASUKE**? ~~~**

Sesampai dikantin, Sakura dan Naruto segera mencari tempat untuk mereka duduki. "Sakura-_chan, _tempat duduknya penuh." Dengan raut kecewa, Naruto berniat meninggalkan kantin itu, sebelum Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kantin, tangan Sakura menahannya.

"Itu, masih ada satu tempat lagi." Seru Sakura. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk yang nyaman, mereka memesan makanan untuk perut mereka berdua.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang juga.

"Horeeee, makanannya sudah dataaaaang." Naruto segera melahap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ngeri Sakura.

"Naruto, kau sudah berapa hari tidak makan?" Sakura terkejut melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat err ... rakus.

"Sudah satu hari, Sakura-_chan._"

Sakura kaget mendengarnya, "Sungguh malang nasibmu, Naruto."

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang.

"Hm," jawab Sakura tanpa melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

Segera orang itu menarik tangan Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura kaget dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat siapa orang yang tega mengganggu 'acara' makannya bersama Naruto.''Apa-apaan kau!"

"Hn."

"Lepaskan, Pantat Ayam!" runtuk Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang? Pantat Ayam?" Sasuke hampir tepar mendengar panggilan sayang dari Sakura. Apa? Panggilan sayang? Hn, ada-ada saja.

"Iya! Lepaskan tanganku, makananku belum habis!" Sakura berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke, tapi nihil. "Ternyata kekuatan lelaki itu lebih besar dibanding wanita." Batin Sakura

"Kau memenangkan undian menemani Naruto atau aku?"

"Maunya sih, Akasuna Sasori. Tapi ternyata yang beruntung itu kau." Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk berada didepan hidung mancung Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kau, berani-beraninya berbicara kasar padaku. Mau ku beri pelajaran, hem?" Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura, sehingga posisi Sakura kini berpelukan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau." Sakura tak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya saja. Sakura mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, "Kau, jangan macam-macam dengan pria lain. Kau hanya boleh makan dan berduaan denganku."

Sakura merinding mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu _protectif_ terhadapnya. Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan 'peristiwa' yang sedang terjadi didepannya hanya bisa melongo. "Ternyata Sasuke bisa romantis juga pada gadis." Batin Naruto

"Ayo pulang." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Sakura agar ikut dengannya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau belum membuatkanku makanan, _Baka_! Aku sudah lapar." Ucap Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

"Kau kan bisa makan diluar."

"Pokoknya aku mau kamu yang masak."

"Hhhh, baiklah baiklah. Hey, Naruto." Sakura akhirnya pasrah saja, bertengkar dengan Sasuke cuma buang-buang waktu saja.

"Iya?" jawab Naruto

"Aku pulang dulu, ya. Ayam 'kesayanganku' belum makan." Sakura menekankan kata 'kesayanganku' di depan Sasuke. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Sakura.

~~~ **2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?** ~~~

Keheningan menyelimuti apartemen Uchiha bungsu itu. Sakura mulai bosan dengan keadaan ini.

"Hey, Pantat Ayam. Kau mau di masakkan apa?"

"Terserah kau." Sasuke mengambil posisi berbaring di sofa dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalnya.

"Oke lah."

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya acara masak memasak Sakura didapur selesai juga. Sakura mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sofa dimana sang pangeran Uchiha sedang tertidur lelap.

"Tertidur, ya?" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah tampan Sasuke. "Kau terlihat jauh lebuh berbeda ketika kau tertidur, Pantat Ayam." Gumam Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, dan menampakkan mata _onyx_nya.

"E-eh? Kau, tidak tidur?" Sakura memundurkan kepalanya karena kaget.

"Hn."

"I-itu. Masakannya sudah jadi. Katanya kau lapar. Sana cepetan, mumpung masih panas." Sakura berniat beranjak dari tempatnya, jika tak ada sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Temani aku makan." Pinta Sasuke

"Apa? Nafsu makanku sudah hilang gara-gara kau. Jadi makan saja sendiri."

"Alasan di tolak." Sasuke menarik (baca : menyeret) Sakura untuk ikut dengannya menuju ruang makan.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau gemar sekali memaksaku untuk mengikutimu?"

"Hn. Jangan banyak bicara. Ambilkan aku piring."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura menjulurkan sebuah piring ke arah Sasuke. "Ini."

"Kau?" Sasuke yang belum melihat adanya piring di hadapan gadis itu mulai beranjak dari kursinya, dan mengambil sebuah piring lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Nasi?"

"Sasuke, kau masih punya tangan kan?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Nasi." Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura, Sasuke tetap bersikeras agar Sakura mengambilkannya sesendok nasi.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura akhirnya mau mengambilkan nasi beserta lauk pauk di atas piring Sasuke.

~~~ **2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?** ~~~

**KRIIIING**

"Aduh, berisik." Sakura menutup telinganya dengan bantal guling miliknya.

"Hey, _Pinky_! Cepat bangun."

"Sebentar lagi, Sasuke. Aku masih ngantuk."

"Tidak ada alasan. Cepat." Sasuke menarik selimut milik Sakura, dan terjadilah tarik menarik antara Sasuke vs Sakura.

Namun, keberuntungan masih berpihak pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Tapi, perasaan yang berat menimpa tubuhnya membuat iya membuka kelopak matanya. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika melihat seseorang berada diatasnya, lebih tepatnya menindihnya.

Bukan hanya itu, bibir keduanya pun tanpa sengaja menempel. Sakura membulatkan matanya, kaget. Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sakura, namun Sasuke malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmmpp ..."

**A/N :**

**Hola~ semuaaaa **_**gomen **_**atas keterlambatan fic ini. #digorok**

**Ane lagi sibuk, kemaren ada acara **_**wedding**_** keluarga. Trus juga lagi sibuk ngospek. Maklumlah udah jadi senior di **_**high school**_**. Hihihi XD**

**Oke lah, balas satu review dulu, yang paling mengganjal di otak ane.**

**Dhe : Kamu bilang yang mirip Summarynya atau alur ceritanya? Wah, itu hanya kebetulan loh~. Lagian jujur saja, ane bukan penggemar berat yang berbau KeKorea-Koreaan. Apa lagi sampai membaca FIC tentang siapa? SeoKyu?. Ane gak pernah baca FIC tentang mereka. Palingan kalo baca FIC juga disini doang (FFn) itu pun pairnya SasuSaku. #curcol **

**So, kalo emang ada kemiripan, itu cuman kebetulan ajah. ^_^**

**Review kamu ane nggak nganggep sebagai flame, kok. Santai ajyaaaaaaaaaaaaah #plak! Gak usah bunuh diri (?) wkwkwk #just kidding ^_^v**

**Salam JidatAyam**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE? © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua minggu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**H**oshi **Y**ukinua**, K**akaru** n**iachinata**, l**ee** s**ica**, Y**ui**, K**azuka** A**yam** C**herry**, A**sadiaConanianTaplakers**, s**aitou** a**yumu** U**chiha**, L**inda** h**eryani**, L**isa** l**arasati,** V**haLiiaRhyaFha**, J**ust** A**na**, C**hiiMiyako**-c**han**, h**ikari** t**athahime**, N**abila**, c**herry** k**uchiki**, A**yumi**-c**han** C**aroline**, N**urulLita** C**herryBlossom**, V**iN** U**chiha**, R**etno** U**chiHaruno**, H**oshi** Y**ukina**, k**ikihanni**, M**inato** M**uhammad**, F**airyFly, **m**eyrien, **h**iruma **h**ikari, **k**ithara, **m**ie **k**eriting, **M**ikyo, **c**herrizka980826, **h**ikari. **t**ia, **S**eiya **K**enshin, **Z**enka-chan, **C**hiiMiyako-chan, **G**uest. 

**CHAPTER 4**

"Aduh, berisik." Sakura menutup telinganya dengan bantal guling miliknya.

"Hey, Pinky! Cepat bangun."

"Sebentar lagi, Sasuke. Aku masih ngantuk."

"Tidak ada alasan. Cepat." Sasuke menarik selimut milik Sakura, dan terjadilah tarik menarik antara Sasuke vs Sakura.

Namun, keberuntungan masih berpihak pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Tapi, perasaan yang berat menimpa tubuhnya membuat iya membuka kelopak matanya. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika melihat seseorang berada diatasnya, lebih tepatnya menindihnya.

Bukan hanya itu, bibir keduanya pun tanpa sengaja menempel. Sakura membulatkan matanya, kaget. Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmmpp ..."

Lagi, Sakura mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke, dan berhasil. Sakura menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sakura

"Aku kira kau tak sebodoh yang ku pikirkan." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya kesal.

~~~ **2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?**~~~

Setelah kejadian Sasuke tanpa sengaja mencium Sakura, keduanya tampak canggung walau hanya sekedar saling menyapa. Ketika bertemu, pasti salah satu dari mereka menghindar. Ckckck

"Heh! Pantat Ayam." Sakura mencolek lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura dengan alis berkerut, "Ada apa?"

"Bisa tidak kau mempertemukan aku dengan err ... Sasori-_kun_?" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. "Sasori?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiakan ucapan Sasuke. "Boleh kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbangkan permintaan Sakura. Sesekali melirik Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada syarat!"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap aneh ke arah Sasuke, "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Ini sudah detik-detik terakhir aku bersamamu, masa kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaanku? Satu saja~. Yah yah!"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terdengar agak manja. "Memangnya kau mau kemana? Cih, detik terakhir? Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Sasuke, kau lupa atau bagaimana? Sisa tiga hari lagi aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ekspresi senang Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau jangan senang dulu." Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke~, Sasuke~. Ayolah~ aku ingin sekali bertemu Sasori-_kun_." Sakura mencoba menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Yey!" saking senangnya, Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke yang berhasil dihadiahi tatapan menusuk dari sang Uchiha.

"A-ah!_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan dadanya, mirip kelakuan Hinata ketika bertemu Naruto.

"-_kun?_" batin Sasuke

"Err ... itu, kapan kau mau mempertemukanku dengan Sasori-_kun_?"

"Besok."

"Oke. Karena hari ini kau telah berbaik hati padaku, aku akan membuatkan sup ekstra tomat kesukaanmu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Hn."

~~~ **2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?**~~~

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.30 waktu setempat. Sakura tampak bolak-balik didepan kamar milik Sasuke. Yah, seperti yang Anda tahu, hari ini Sasuke berjanji akan mempertemukan Sakura dengan Sasori.

"Haishh, Sasuke lama sekali." gerutu Sakura. Sakura sesekali melirik jam hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

**KRIEETT**

"Sasuke, kau lama sekali." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bosan.

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya yang mau bertemu Sasori-_kun_, kamu atau aku? Hhh"

"Sudah, kau mengoceh terus. Ayo." Ajak Sasuke.

Sakura hanya berjalan dibelakang Sasuke. Menatap bosan punggung tegap Uchiha bungsu di depannya. "Dasar cowok es!" gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya salah tingkah. "A-ah! Tidak apa-apa."

"Hn." Respon Sasuke.

"Ummm, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita akan bertemu Sasori-_kun_ dimana?" tanya Sakura

"Di tempat _shooting_nya."

Sakura hampir saja meloncat kegirangan, kalau saja Sasuke tidak berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kau sedang apa?'. Ah sungguh memalukan!

"Apa? Teruskan jalanmu!" ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

**SKIP TIME **

"Wahhhhh, disini ramai sekali, Sasuke-kun. Ini, pasar ya?"

"Hn. Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke

Sakura yang mempunyai indra pendengaran yang cukup tajam, mulai mendengus mendengar gumaman dari Sasuke.

"Aduh! Aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu padaku~"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika seorang gadis terjatuh dengan baju yang berantakan. Diikuti segerombolan pria-pria nakal yang menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan 'mesum'. Sakura mencoba mengejar Sasuke, untuk meminta pertolongan padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Bantu dia~" ucap Sakura

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hah? Si Sasuke itu benar-benar! Arghhhh, terpaksa harus aku yang turun tangan." Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis malang yang dikelilingi pria-pria mesum tadi.

"Hei, kalian! Beraninya sama perempuan, eh? Laki-laki kurang ajar! Minggir kalian!" Sakura mulai mendorong satu persatu pria itu. Dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Gadis yang awalnya meronta minta tolong itu, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran. Bagaimana tidak, "Hey, kau! Sedang apa kau disitu? Aishh! Kau mengacaukan _acting_ mereka!" teriak salah seorang _crew_.

"Eh?" Sakura merasa ingin hilang saja sekarang, "Aduhh. Bagaimana bisa aku mengacaukan _acting_ para artis itu? Sasuke, mana Sasuke? Tolonglah akuuuuuu." Batin Sakura.

"Kau! cepat minggir!"

"Ah? I-iya." Sakura segera melesat pergi dari tempat itu dan memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke.

~~~ **2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?**~~~

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar lokasi _shooting._ "Sasuke mana, sih?!"

Tiba-tiba ...

**BRUUKKK!**

"Aduhh."

"Aw,"

"AH! _Gomen~,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria yang tak sengaja menabrak dan ditabrak (?) Sakura.

"Aku ..." ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat siapa pria yang sedang berada di depannya itu. "Sa-Sasori-_kun_?"

"Ka-kau mengenalku?" ucap Sasori dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Ya iyalah, secara, Sasori-_kun_ kan aktor!" ucap Sakura dengan nada sarkastis.

Sasori menepuk jidatnya, "Ah, iya. Hahahaa. Oh, ya. Mari aku bantu."

Sakura bagai melayang-layang di udara ketika tangan halus milik Sasori terjulur di depan matanya. Dengan segera Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Oh, ya. Kalau tidak salah, kamu yang di lokasi _shooting_kan?"

"Aduh, jadi Sasori-_kun_ tadi ngeliat kekacauan itu? aihhh?" batin Sakura.

"A-ah, iya. Hehehee, aku tidak sengaja mengacaukannya."

"Oh, ya. Dari tadi kita ngobrol, aku belum tahu namamu loh." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura salting setengah mati.

"Eh? Oh, hehe. Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal Sasori-_kun_."

"Oh, Sakura, ya?" gumam Sasori

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum ke arah Sasori. Betapa tampannya pria di hadapannya ini. Namun tak lama Sakura meneliti (?) wajah makhluk Tuhan yang tampan itu, sebuah suara baritone milik seorang pria mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Pria itu, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pu-pulang? Aku masih mau disini." Ucap Sakura dengan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Sakura, kau kenal Sasuke?" ucap Sasori.

"Hn. Dia itu pembantuku."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Bisa-bisanya Pantat Ayam ini mempermalukanku di depan Sasori-_kun_." Batin Sakura.

"Pembantu?" Sasori mentap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Ahahahaa, Sasuke hanya bercanda, Sasori-_kun_."

"Pokoknya ayo pulang!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. "Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi overprotektif begini?" batin Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun_, aku pulang dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa lagi!" teriak Sakura yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sasori.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Gumam Sasori sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sesampai di mobil, tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, baik Sasuke mau pun Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap pemandangan di luar mobil. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menyetir mobil.

"Padahal aku masih pengen ketemu Sasori!"

"Hn."

"Kenapa aku tak rela melihatnya dengan pria lain? Argghhhh!" batin Sasuke

**TBC**

**A/N : Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii #dibantai**

**Maafkan Author abal ini, karena telat mengupdate fic gaje ini. #sujudsujud**

**Maaf –lagi- karena ceritanya sangat pendek. Hehehee **

**Oh, ya. Karena aku lemah di bagian diksi, jadi maaf kalau seakan-akan alurnya kecepatan. Aku juga masih belajar soalnya. **

**Oh, ya. Aku mau ngajak kalian nih untuk ikut meriahin Fandom Naruto di IFA 2012.**

**Untuk selanjutnya, dapat menghubungi :**

** / u/ 2547751/ Indonesia_ Fanfiction_ Awards (hilangkan spasi). Atau join grup **_**Facebook**_** Indonesian Fanfiction Awards. ^^ #promo**

**Okay, itu saja bacot Author. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi di chap. Berikutnya. #lambai-lambai**

**Tertanda,**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**

**2****3****/08/2012**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE? © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua minggu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Hoshi Yukinua, Kakaru niachinata, lee sica, Yui, Kazuka Ayam Cherry, AsadiaConanianTaplakers, saitou ayumu Uchiha, Linda heryani, Lisa larasati, VhaLiiaRhyaFha, Just Ana, ChiiMiyako-chan, hikari tathahime, Nabila, cherry kuchiki, Ayumi-chan Caroline, NurulLita CherryBlossom, ViN Uchiha, Retno UchiHaruno, Hoshi Yukina, kikihanni, Minato Muhammad, FairyFly, meyrien, hiruma hikari, kithara, mie keriting, Mikyo, cherrizka980826, hikari. tia, Seiya Kenshin, Zenka-chan, ChiiMiyako-chan, Guest, Ucucubi, , Momo Haruyuki, Fiyui-chan, Kithara Blue Beauty, Seiya Kenshin, , aguma, Azakayana Yume, Uzumaki Tiara, WaffleAndCream, Akasuna no ei-chan, **

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar lokasi shooting. "Sasuke mana, sih?!"

Tiba-tiba ...

BRUUKKK!

"Aduhh."

"Aw,"

"AH! _Gomen_~, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria yang tak sengaja menabrak dan ditabrak (?) Sakura.

"Aku ..." ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat siapa pria yang sedang berada di depannya itu. "Sa-Sasori-_kun_?"

"Ka-kau mengenalku?" ucap Sasori dengan tampang innocent.

"Ya iyalah, secara, Sasori-_kun_ kan aktor!" ucap Sakura dengan nada sarkastis.

Sasori menepuk jidatnya, "Ah, iya. Hahahaa. Oh, ya. Mari aku bantu."

Sakura bagai melayang-layang di udara ketika tangan halus milik Sasori terjulur di depan matanya. Dengan segera Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Oh, ya. Kalau tidak salah, kamu yang di lokasi s_hooting_kan?"

"Aduh, jadi Sasori-_kun_ tadi ngeliat kekacauan itu? aihhh?" batin Sakura.

"A-ah, iya. Hehehee, aku tidak sengaja mengacaukannya."

"Oh, ya. Dari tadi kita ngobrol, aku belum tahu namamu loh." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura salting setengah mati.

"Eh? Oh, hehe. Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal Sasori-_kun_."

"Oh, Sakura, ya?" gumam Sasori

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum ke arah Sasori. Betapa tampannya pria di hadapannya ini. Namun tak lama Sakura meneliti (?) wajah makhluk Tuhan yang tampan itu, sebuah suara baritone milik seorang pria mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Pria itu, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pu-pulang? Aku masih mau disini." Ucap Sakura dengan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Sakura, kau kenal Sasuke?" ucap Sasori.

"Hn. Dia itu pembantuku."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Bisa-bisanya Pantat Ayam ini mempermalukanku di depan Sasori-_kun_." Batin Sakura.

"Pembantu?" Sasori mentap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Ahahahaa, Sasuke hanya bercanda, Sasori-_kun_."

"Pokoknya ayo pulang!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. "Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi _overprotektif_ begini?" batin Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun_, aku pulang dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa lagi!" teriak Sakura yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sasori.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura." Gumam Sasori sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sesampai di mobil, tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, baik Sasuke mau pun Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap pemandangan di luar mobil. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menyetir mobil.

"Padahal aku masih pengen ketemu Sasori!"

"Hn."

"Kenapa aku tak rela melihatnya dengan pria lain? Argghhhh!" batin Sasuke

~**2 M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?**"~

"Sasuke, kau itu menyebalkan sekali! Aku tadi belum minta tanda tangan, foto, nomor hape, dan ..."

"Sudah cukup bicaranya?"

"Aku ..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke mulai beranjak dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura. "Sakura ..."

Sakura menegang, merasakan terpaan nafas dari Uchiha bungsu itu sangat memabukkan. Namun bisikan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura ketika, "Aku lapar. Cepat sana masak." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura segera berjalan dengan lemas ke arah dapur dalam rangka memasakkan masakan untuk sang Pangeran kita. #kita? Gue aja kali, lo nggak. #plak!

**TAK TAK TAKK**

Suara yang berasal dari dapur membuat Sasuke agak risih, "Apa yang dilakukan si Jidat itu, sampai berisik begitu?" gumam Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke berada di ambang pintu dapur, betapa kagetnya dia, saat melihat kondisi Sakura yang mengenaskan (?). "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura yang merasa namanya disebut, segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tampang frustasi. Eh? Frustasi? "Sasuke ..."

"Ada apa?" dengan tampang cemas, Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura.

Masih belum ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Lama menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke di buat tambah cemas dengan wajah Sakura yang tampak ketakutan.

"Sakura, kamu sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Sasuke ..."

"Ya?"

"Aku,"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak tahu mau masak apa."

**GUBRAAKK!**

~**2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?**"~

**SREEEK!**

**SREEKKK!**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang asyik berkutat pada laptop kesayangannya. Google? Gambar? Rambut merah?.

_**Atadashi machi de notta**_

_**Densha no mado utsutta**_

_**Fuan sonna me o shita watashi wa**_

Sakura yang sedang sibuk mencari gambar terbaru dari Sasori berbalik mengalihkan pandangannya pada _handphone_ pink miliknya. Segera ia mengambil _handphone_ flip itu. "Sasuke?" gumam Sakura.

"_Moshi-moshi?_" ucap Sakura dengan malas.

"Hn. Temui aku sekarang di _cafe _dekat taman. Sekarang!" perintah seseorang di seberang sana (?), Sasuke.

"Tapi ..."

**TUUT TUUUUTT TUUUTTT**

"Aishh! Dasar Sasuke _Baka_!" teriak Sakura.

Tak mau berlama-lama, segera Sakura bersiap-siap menuju _cafe_ dimana sang Uchiha menunggu.

**SKIP TIME**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar _Cafe_, mencari sosok pria tampan, tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nah, itu dia." Gumam Sakura sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura memastikan dulu, apa benar itu Sasuke atau bukan. "Mulai dari rambut, rambutnya mirip pantat ayam, oke. Tingginya, humm oke. Matanya ..." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan penelitiannya (?), sebuah tatapan tajam akhirnya ia dapat dari pemuda tadi. "Eh?"

"Apa yang kau lihat, _Baka_?!" ucap Sasuke

"A-aku Cuma memastikan kalau kau ini Sasuke atau bukan." Ucap Sakura dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Hn. Bodoh!" gumam Sasuke

"Aku tidak bodoh tahu! Kamunya saja yang ... yang ... engg. Oh, ya. Kenapa penamilanmu jadi aneh? (baca : keren)"

"Ini namanya penyamaran. Sudah, kau duduk saja. Dasar cerewet."

Sakura hanya mematuhi perintah Sasuke. "Jadi, ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini, Sasuke?"

"Sssst! Suaramu jangan kau besarkan! Disini ada banyak penguntit!"

"Penguntit?"

"Oh, Sakura. Jangan memasang wajah bodohmu itu di depanku."

Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan Sasuke yang kebanyakan mengatainya 'Bodoh', akhirnya "SASUKE! SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU? KAU MENYURUHKU DATANG KESINI HANYA INGIN MENGATAIKU 'BODOH'? HAH! YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Sasuke tak percaya ini, seorang Sakura meneriakinya di depan umum, sekali lagi DI DEPAN UMUM! "Cih!"

Para paparazi mulai memandang terkejut ke arah SasuSaku. "Wah, itu Sasuke kah? Ku kira dia tak punya kekasih, ternyata, Wah berita hangat ini."

Sakura yang tak mengerti apa-apa segera di tarik oleh Sasuke, menghindari sang paparazi. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, kedokku jadi terbongkar."

Sakura tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Masih belum _ngeh_ dengan yang terjadi barusan.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Sasuke, dia siapa?"

"Sasuke, apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Kenapa Anda menyembunyikannya dari publik?"

"Apakah dia hamil"

"Apakah Anda sudah menikah?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir mereka membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya."Sasuke apa-apaan mereka?"

Sasuke terus diam, berada di tengah-tengah kilatan kamera bersama seorang gadis, tak ada pilihan lain, selain mengikuti permintaan wawancara dari mereka.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Apakah benar dia kekasih Anda?"

Sakura lagi-lagi membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan parahnya lagi ketika Sasuke mengucapkan "Ya, dia kekasihku. Bahkan dia adalah tunanganku."

Genggaman Sasuke pada jemari Sakura makin mengerat.

**TBC**

**A/N : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ APA INI? APA INI?**

_**Gomen, **_**kalau tak sesuai keinginan. Aku . . . aku . . . sudah mencoba untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Tapi ... yah~ beginilah hasilnya. **

**Sekali lagi **_**gomen**_**~ *bungkukbungkuk **

**RnRC**

**Tertanda :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**

**23/September/2012**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE? © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua minggu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Hoshi Yukinua, Kakaru niachinata, lee sica, Yui, Kazuka Ayam Cherry, AsadiaConanianTaplakers, saitou ayumu Uchiha, Linda heryani, Lisa larasati, VhaLiiaRhyaFha, Just Ana, ChiiMiyako-chan, hikari tathahime, Nabila, cherry kuchiki, Ayumi-chan Caroline, NurulLita CherryBlossom, ViN Uchiha, Retno UchiHaruno, Hoshi Yukina, kikihanni, Minato Muhammad, FairyFly, meyrien, hiruma hikari, kithara, mie keriting, Mikyo, cherrizka980826, hikari. tia, Seiya Kenshin, Zenka-chan, ChiiMiyako-chan, Guest, Ucucubi, , Momo Haruyuki, Fiyui-chan, Kithara Blue Beauty, Seiya Kenshin, , aguma, Azakayana Yume, Uzumaki Tiara, WaffleAndCream, Akasuna no ei-chan, , FallenMonster, Shin Ji Hyun, heryanilinda, **

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

"SASUKE! SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU? KAU MENYURUHKU DATANG KESINI HANYA INGIN MENGATAIKU 'BODOH'? HAH! YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Sasuke tak percaya ini, seorang Sakura meneriakinya di depan umum, sekali lagi DI DEPAN UMUM! "Cih!"

Para paparazi mulai memandang terkejut ke arah SasuSaku. "Wah, itu Sasuke kah? Ku kira dia tak punya kekasih, ternyata, Wah berita hangat ini."

Sakura yang tak mengerti apa-apa segera di tarik oleh Sasuke, menghindari sang paparazi. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, kedokku jadi terbongkar."

Sakura tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Masih belum _ngeh_ dengan yang terjadi barusan.

Tiba-tiba ...

"Sasuke, dia siapa?"

"Sasuke, apakah dia kekasihmu?"

"Kenapa Anda menyembunyikannya dari publik?"

"Apakah dia hamil"

"Apakah Anda sudah menikah?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir mereka membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya."Sasuke apa-apaan mereka?"

Sasuke terus diam, berada di tengah-tengah kilatan kamera bersama seorang gadis, tak ada pilihan lain, selain mengikuti permintaan wawancara dari mereka.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Apakah benar dia kekasih Anda?"

Sakura lagi-lagi membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan parahnya lagi ketika Sasuke mengucapkan "Ya, dia kekasihku. Bahkan dia adalah tunanganku."

Genggaman Sasuke pada jemari Sakura makin mengerat.

Sakura yang tidak ingin terjerumus lebih dalam akhirnya angkat bicara, "_Gomen_, ini semua tidak be ..." ucapan Sakura terputus ketika sebuah benda kenyal mendarat di bibirnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, ketika mendapati seorang pria yang sedang menciumnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Para wartawan segera mengabadikan momen langka itu pada kamera masing-masing. Bunyi jepretan dan kilatan kamera mendominasi ciuman antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sadar berada di tempat yang tidak 'seharusnya', Sasuke segera menyudahi ciumannya pada Sakura, dan menarik tangan Sakura yang masih melongo untuk meninggalkan para wartawan itu.

Merasa aman, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura. "Huhhft .. akhirnya kita lolos dari mereka. Ini semua gara-gara kau."

Sakura yang sudah berhasil mencerna kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba memukul dada Sasuke. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI, HAH?!" teriak Sakura

"Aduh! Hey! Sakit tahu!" Sasuke memegang kedua lengan Sakura untuk menghentikan aksinya. "Kau, kenapa melakukan itu di depan mereka, _BAKA?_!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa, kau bilang?! Cih! Itu bisa menghancurkan reputasimu, bodoh!"

"Hey, sudahlah. Lagi pula kau tadi juga terlihat menikmatinya." Ucap Sasuke dengan santai.

Hampir saja Sakura memukulnya –lagi-, namun melihat Sasuke meninggalkannya jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak jadi melakukan aksinya. "Dasar Pantat Ayam!" gumam Sakura.

**SKIP TIME**

"Cepat turun," perintah Sasuke.

"Kau?"

"Tunggu aku di depan, aku mau memarkirkan mobil dulu."

"Ya yaa yaaa, tuan bawel! Jangan lama-lama!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

**BRUUM**..

Tak lama, Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura yang dari tadi bergumam tak jelas. "Sudah, tidak usah berceloteh tidak jelas begitu, ayo masuk." Sakura hanya mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tunggu. Aku baru sadar sekarang, ini kan bukan apartemenmu?"

"Hn. Ini rumah orang tuaku, bodoh." Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah melanjutkan jalannya.

**KRIEEET**

Seorang maid membuka pintu masuk untuk san Uchiha bungsu itu. "Silahkan tuan muda."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, kau tidak sopan sekali." Bisik Sakura

"Sudah, diam saja."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dengan tingkah dingin (?) Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Sakura yang juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua dibanding Sasuke, memeluk erat sang bungsu. "_Otouto_~ ku tercinta sudah datang rupanya."

"Hentikan, Itachi-_nii._ Kau menjijikkan."

"Hei. Kau jangan bebicara begitu pada Nii-mu ini~."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan tingkah lebay, _nii-san_nya.

"Sasuke, tadi aku melihatmu sedang mencium seorang gadis, di TV. Siapa dia? Oh, aku lupa, tunanganmu, ya, kan?"

"_Nii-san_, hentikan."

Itachi yang menyadari sosok asing di belakang Sasuke mulai tertawa renyah. "Hahahaa, bukan kah gadis ini, gadis yang kau cium di TV tadi, _Otouto_?"

Sakura yang merasa dirinya disindir oleh calon kakak iparnya, tunggu! Kakak ipaaaaar? _Nani?_ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura yang salah tingkah, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya. "_Nii-san_, _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ kemana?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Oh, mereka. Kenapa? Mau memperkenalkan Sakura pada _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_?"

Itachi terkikik geli melihat pipi Sasuke bersemu merah. "Mereka ada di taman belakang." Lanjut Itachi.

"Da-dari mana, _nii_ tahu, kalau namaku Sakura?"

"Oh, manisnya adik iparku. Sini, coba lihat aku mengetik _Keyword_ ini, 'Tunangan Sasuke'." Itachi kemudian menekan tombol ENTER pada _keyboard_ laptopnya.

Dan,

**TARAAAAAAA~**

Sasuke dan Sakura sukses membelalakkan matanya, melihat gambar-gambar pada layar laptop Itachi. Bagaimana tidak, di layar itu penuh dengan berita hangat tentang mereka.

"Dan lihat Sakura-_chan_. Disini bahkan ada blog yang membahas secara _real_ tentang dirimu."

Sakura merasa lemas pada bagian lututnya. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu, Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu?"

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut dengannya. "Oh~ adikku, mulai protektif pada tunangannya." Komentar Itachi.

~**2 M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?~**

Sesampai di taman belakang, Sasuke segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. "_Tou-san, Kaa-san_. Aku merindukan kalian." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk mereka.

"Hehe, anak Ibu ternyata sudah besar, ya?"

"Iya, _Tou-san_ jadi terharu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau ternyata sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura,"

Sakura yang merasa namanya di sebut-sebut, menyenggol pinggang Sasuke. Memberikan inisiatif untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Sasuke meringis. "Ah. Kalian mesra sekali." Puji Ibu Sasuke.

"Ibu jadi ingat masa muda, Ibu bersama ayahmu, Sasuke." Wajah Ibu Sasuke memerah membayangkannya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, untuk menjelaskan sekarang.

"Jadi, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_. Sebenarnya ..."

**TBC**

**A/N : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ APA INI? APA INI?**

_**Gomen, **_**kalau tak sesuai keinginan. Aku . . . aku . . . sudah mencoba untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Tapi ... yah~ beginilah hasilnya. Ide tiba-tiba ilang di tengah jalan (?), tapi karena nanggung, jadi berusaha untuk dilanjutkan :D**

**Sekali lagi **_**gomen**_**~ *bungkukbungkuk **

**RnRC**

**Tertanda :**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**

**23/September/2012**


	7. Chapter 7

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE? © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua minggu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Hoshi Yukinua, Kakaru niachinata, lee sica, Yui, Kazuka Ayam Cherry, AsadiaConanianTaplakers, saitou ayumu Uchiha, Linda heryani, Lisa larasati, VhaLiiaRhyaFha, Just Ana, ChiiMiyako-chan, hikari tathahime, Nabila, cherry kuchiki, Ayumi-chan Caroline, NurulLita CherryBlossom, ViN Uchiha, Retno UchiHaruno, Hoshi Yukina, kikihanni, Minato Muhammad, FairyFly, meyrien, hiruma hikari, kithara, mie keriting, Mikyo, cherrizka980826, hikari. tia, Seiya Kenshin, Zenka-chan, ChiiMiyako-chan, Guest, Ucucubi, , Momo Haruyuki, Fiyui-chan, Kithara Blue Beauty, Seiya Kenshin, , aguma, Azakayana Yume, Uzumaki Tiara, WaffleAndCream, Akasuna no ei-chan, , FallenMonster, Shin Ji Hyun, heryanilinda,**

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**~2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE?~**

Sesampai di taman belakang, Sasuke segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. "Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku merindukan kalian." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk mereka.

"Hehe, anak Ibu ternyata sudah besar, ya?"

"Iya, Tou-san jadi terharu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau ternyata sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura,"

Sakura yang merasa namanya di sebut-sebut, menyenggol pinggang Sasuke. Memberikan inisiatif untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Sasuke meringis. "Ah. Kalian mesra sekali." Puji Ibu Sasuke.

"Ibu jadi ingat masa muda, Ibu bersama ayahmu, Sasuke." Wajah Ibu Sasuke memerah membayangkannya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, untuk menjelaskan sekarang.

"Jadi, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Sebenarnya ..." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terlihat agak tegang.

"Sebenarnya?" ucap Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Sakura ..." Sakura menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Kedua orang tua Sasuke semakin penasaran, bagaimana tidak, Sasuke berlagak sok misterius tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Hubungan? Humm.

Karena merasa Sasuke terlalu plin plan, Sakura mencoba angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke hanya ..." tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Sakura lagi-lagi membelalakkan matanya, "Pacaran." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Sa-Sasuke, a-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hn."

"Astaga, Sasuke! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya kekasih?" ujar Ibu Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa mematung menunggu cerita rekayasa yang akan Sasuke buat. Telapak tangannya semakin basah karena berkeringat.

~**2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?**~

"Sasuke, mengingat kejadian tadi, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat ini jadi minggu ke dua." Gumam Sakura.

"Hn? Kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sudah muak denganmu. Banyak kejadian aneh saat denganmu. Mungkin kalau dengan Sasori ..."

"Jangan sebut nama dia didepanku." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengo.

"Dasar, PANTAT AYAM!" gerutu Sakura.

~**2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE**?**~

Suara kicauan burung berhasil membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu membuka kelopak matanya dan menampakkan _emerald_ bening miliknya.

"Hoaaamm." Sakura melirik kalender yang sedang magang (?) di atas meja belajarnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sakura-_chan_. Ayo bangun, nak. Hari ini kamu masuk kelas lebih awal, kan?"

Masih proses mengumpulkan nyawa, Sakura melirik jam weeker putih miliknya. "Astaga! Sudah pukul 06.30?!" Sakura segera mengambil handuk putih miliknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian,

Sakura kini meminum seperempat air putih yang tersedia di atas meja makan, dengan mengambil sepotong roti bakar. "Ibu aku langsung berangkat, ya."

"Ya. Hati-hati, ya." Teriak Ibu Sakura.

"Ya, Bu."

sakura mengayuh sepeda pink miliknya dengan kecepatan yang bisa di katakan sangat cepat. (=,="). Keringat mulai mengucur di sekitar jidatnya yang lebar. "_Kami-sama_, jangan sampai aku telat. Bisa-bisa nilaiku terancam." Gumam Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ...

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang, dan ...

**BRAKK!**

**KYAAAA~**

"Aduhhhh." Sakura meringis, melihat sikunya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Kau tak apa?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Aku tak apa."

"Coba ku liat." Pemuda itu menarik lengan Sakura, mencoba melihat luka yang ada disiku gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-ap ..., Sasori-_kun_?" Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang telah menabraknya.

"Siapa, ya?" Sasori mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Aku. Yang pernah ke tempat syuting Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya. "Oh, iya. Aku ingat! Pembantunya Sasuke, kan?"

Sakura pundung mendengar kata "pembantu" yang keluar dari bibir Sasori. "Ya yaa yaaa. Yang itu."

"Astaga. Gomen, ya. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Tadi aku ... sedikit mengantuk." Ucap Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Oh, ya. Sini aku bantu. Kita kerumah sakit, ya."

"Tidak! Aku sedang buru-buru. Bisa kau antar aku ke sekolah?" ucap Sakura dengan nada memelas.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sasori.

"Oh, tidak. Kau fikir aku bodoh? Dasar gadis aneh. Pokoknya sekarang kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit." Paksa Sasori.

"Aku tak apa, kok, Sasori-_kun_." Tolak Sakura.

"Aku akan dicap sebagai aktor yang tidak bertanggung jawab jika aku sampai tega mengantarmu ke sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Pipi ranum Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasori yang terkesan overprotektif padanya.

Sasori menarik lengan Sakura, dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Hati Sakura berbunga-bunga melihat lengannya di sentuh oleh lengan kekar milik Sasori.

Lama tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Sasori berniat mengenal lebih dekat dengan gadis pink itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah kelas berapa?"

"Kelas XII IPA 1." Ucap Sakura singkat.

"Oh. Umm, beneran kamu pembantunya Sasuke?"

Sakura beralih menatap wajah imut Sasori yang sedang mengendarai. "Ah. Bisa dibilang sih, bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aduh, gimana ya cara jelasinnya? Jadi, aku ini menag undian."

"Undian?" Sasori mengeryitkan keningnya, tak mengerti.

"Ya, _Kaa-san_ku ikut undian untuk menemani Sasuke selama dua minggu. Dan _Kaa-san_ adalah pemenang undian itu."

"Loh. Kok yang menemani Sasuke kamu?"

"_Kaa-san_ku memenangkan undian dengan mengatas namakan aku."

"Hum. Dua minggu, ya? Kapan berakhirnya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, kapan kau akan berhenti dari pekerjaan sementaramu itu, hihi." Sakura sedikit cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasori yang seakan-akan mengejeknya.

"Umm. Ini sudah tanggal berapa, sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Tanggal 23."

"Eh? Besok 24? Ja-jadi? Besok? Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasori kaget.

"Besok! Hariku berakhir bersama Sasuke! Huahhh senangnya~" Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh. Kirain apaan." Ucap Sasori sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mau tidak, jika masa undian itu beralih padaku?" tanya Sasori.

"Ma-maksud Sasori _-kun_?"

"Ya. Kau menemaniku juga, tapi selama satu bulan, bukan 2 minggu."

Mata emerald milik Sakura berbinar-binar. "Demi apa! _Kami-sama_, aku menemani Sasori? OMG!" batin Sakura.

"Aku mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Teriak Sakura.

Sasori cekikikan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sakura.

**~2** **M**INGGU **B**ERSAMA **S**ASUKE?~

"Ini bukan luka parah. Hanya kulitnya yang sedikit terkelupas." Ucap dokter yang bernama Shizune.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya. Aku sudah tak apa. Lukaku juga sudah diperban oleh Shizune-_san_." Jawab Sakura dengan cengiran khasnya.

**KRIEEEET**

Sakura dan Sasori menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka seseorang.

"Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura. "Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" batin Sakura.

Seketika suasana jadi terasa mencekam, dengan tatapan tajam di antara kedua pemuda itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit takut. Menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara dingin itu ...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ balik lagi nih, dengan chapter baru yang semakin gaje. Masih ada kah yang minat untuk mereview atau hanya sekedar membaca juga tak apa . T_T**

**Gomen, karena aku menelantarkan fic ini dengan sangat lama. Akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah yang lagi doyan banget mampir ke ane, ditambah lagi banyak les, untuk menghadapi UN tahun depan. Hehee **

**Oke deh, aku gak usah banyak bacot. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan sebuah RnRC **

**Arigatou~**

**Ttd :**

**Aika Yuki-chan**

**17/11/2012**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE? © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua minggu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Hoshi Yukinua, Kakaru niachinata, lee sica, Yui, Kazuka Ayam Cherry, AsadiaConanianTaplakers, saitou ayumu Uchiha, Linda heryani, Lisa larasati, VhaLiiaRhyaFha, Just Ana, ChiiMiyako-chan, hikari tathahime, Nabila, cherry kuchiki, Ayumi-chan Caroline, NurulLita CherryBlossom, ViN Uchiha, Retno UchiHaruno, Hoshi Yukina, kikihanni, Minato Muhammad, FairyFly, meyrien, hiruma hikari, kithara, mie keriting, Mikyo, cherrizka980826, hikari. tia, Seiya Kenshin, Zenka-chan, ChiiMiyako-chan, Guest, Ucucubi, , Momo Haruyuki, Fiyui-chan, Kithara Blue Beauty, Seiya Kenshin, , aguma, Azakayana Yume, Uzumaki Tiara, WaffleAndCream, Akasuna no ei-chan, , FallenMonster, Shin Ji Hyun, heryanilinda,**

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**~2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE?~**

**KRIEEEET**

Sakura dan Sasori menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka seseorang.

"Sa-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura. "Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?" batin Sakura.

Seketika suasana jadi terasa mencekam, dengan tatapan tajam di antara kedua pemuda itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit takut. Menunduk dalam-dalam menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara dingin itu ...

Sakura tak sanggup menengadah untuk menatap bola mata _onyx_ itu. Sakura menatap lantai dengan gelisah. Sambil mencengkeram ujung baju kemeja yang kini ia kenakan.

"Hn. Sakura tadi tak sengaja ku tabrak." Ucap Sasori mencairkan suasana.

Masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya, "Apa? Kau, menabraknya?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"A-aku tak apa kok, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke.

"Karena kau tak apa, ayo pulang!" ucap Sasuke datar, namun ... tegas.

Namun, sebelum Sakura beranjak, Sasori mencegah Sakura untuk beranjak. Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa, Sasori-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendecih melihat adegan telenovela itu.

"Sasuke, biar aku yang mengantarnya." Sasori balik menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Jadi? Kau mau pulang dengan siapa, Sakura?"

Sakura jadi bingung, kenapa harus jadi seperti ini? "A-aku pulang sekarang ya, Sasori-_kun_. Aku tak apa kok."

Sasori beralih menatap Sakura "Baiklah."

Lama menunggu, Sasuke jadi kesal. "Hey! Mau sampai kapan kau disitu?!"

"Baiklah. aku duluan, Sasori-_kun_" pamit Sakura. Sasori hanya mengangguk meniyakan.

**SKIP TIME**

Didalam sebuah mobil terdapat dua insan yang berbeda gendre, ya, yang satu pria dan yang satu wanita.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka diselubungi suasana sunyi. Yeah, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Merasa bosan, Sasuke mulai membuka topik. "Kau, kenapa bisa tertabrak oleh si merah itu?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, dan dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Si Merah'. "Tadi dia tidak sengaja. Lagian aku juga yang salah, ngebut ke sekolah."

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata ambigunya sebagai jawaban yang tepat untuk ucapan Sakura. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan.

**~2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE?~**

"Sasuke, kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura. Melihat isi meja makan yang masih kosong, ia memperkirakan Sasuke belum makan siang.

"Hn."

"Hn?" Sakura mulai merasa kesal dengan kata ambigu itu. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia segera menuju dapur dan memasak sup tomat untuk tuannya.

Keheningan dalam apartemen milik Uchiha Sasuke mulai melanda. Tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka akan memulai pembicaraan.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong tomat. Ia menghela nafas. Tak lama, ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Tok Tok Tok

"Hn. Masuk."

"Sasuke, masakannya sudah jadi. Ayo makan." Ajak Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam dan segera menyusul Sakura ke ruang makan.

"Hum. Dua hari lagi." Ucap Sakura singkat.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Sisa dua hari lagi, penderitaanku berakhir."

"Tidak semudah itu." jawab Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis.

Namun, Sakura tak ambil pusing dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura segera beranjak dan mencuci piring yang sudah ia pakai untuk makan.

"Sasuke, nanti kalau aku sudah tidak disini lagi, kau jangan manja! Belajarlah untuk pandai memasak, mencuci bajumu sendiri, mencuci piring, dan membersihkan apartemenmu. Kau pikir kau selamanya akan dimanjakan seperti ini? Jangan harap. Istrimu kelak akan meninggalkanmu juga kau seperti ini terus." Oceh Sakura.

Sasuke yang hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Sakura sedikit terkesima. "Dasar cerewet." Gumam Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Sasuke, kau juga harus rajin ke pasar. Kau harus pintar-pintar bersosialisasi." Lanjut Sakura.

"Oh ayolah, Sakura. Kau ini seperti Ibuku saja. Banyak omong. Aku jadi seperti anak kecil yang melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal." Ucap Sasuke dengan malas.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, bodoh!"

"Ya. Sudahlah."

**~2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE?~**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kini sedang sibuk melototi layar laptop kesayangannya. Tangan mungilnya menari dengan lihai diatas keyboard laptop. Sepertinya sedang serius mengerjakan, sesuatu.

"Huahh. Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini harus secepatnya ditanda tangani Sasuke dan Sasori-_kun_." Ucap Sakura semangat.

Sakura segera mem_print_ surat yang baru saja ia buat. Sakura menatap puas dengan hasil ketikannya. Mata _emerald_ miliknya membaca tiap baris kalimat yang ada pada kertas itu.

Senyum menawan menghiasi wajah gadis pink itu. "Yes! Sasuke! ya. Mana dia?" gumam Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadi milik Sasuke.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sasuke? Kau ada didalam?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Masuk" perintah Sasuke.

Krieet

Pintu berwarna cokelat itu kemudian terbuka, memperlihatkan gadis pink yang lumayan mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sangat senang."

"Sasuke, _to the point_ aja ya. Ini, kau tanda tangani saja ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Surat apa ini?"

"Ini, kau harus menandatangani surat ini. Sebagai bentuk kau telah setuju dengan habisnya waktu 2 minggu ini aku menemanimu." Lagi-lagi senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sasuke muak.

Sasuke membaca isi surat itu. Sedikit rasa tidak suka ketika melihat ada nama Sasori diatas kertas itu.

"Lalu, Sasori?"

"Oh itu. Dia menawarkanku untuk menemaninya selama sebulan. Tapi, setelah kau menandatangani surat itu."

**SREEKK SREEKK**

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat surat yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah telah di robek, sekali lagi DI ROBEK oleh Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura merasa kedua telinga sudah sangat panas, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ... kau merobek surat itu? oh _Kami-sama._"

"Hn. Kau pikir aku mau melihatmu bersama si merah itu? jangan harap!" Sasuke menatap mata _emerald_ milik Sakura dengan seringai yang errr.. bisa membuat gadis-gadis klepek klepek *lebayyy

"Kau. Sudah gilaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku rela melihat gadis yang ku cintai bersama dengan pemuda lain selain kau?" Sasuke kini sukses membuat Sakura mati gaya.

"A-apa?"

Namun tak ada jawaban. Sasuke telah melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Ha-halo- *mukadatar (?)**

**Maafkan aku atas keterlambatan fic ini T_T**

**Aku sibuk banget, minggu lalu baru aja selesai UAS. Dan, dan selanjutnya aku disibukkan oleh porseni dan ujian akhir les.**

**Sekali lagi, gomen. **

**Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah setia menunggu dan mereview fic ini. :D #lopyual**

**Sepertinya chap depan adalah chapter terakhir, ^_^/**

**Jadi, ditunggu ya kelanjutannya~**

**Dan ku ucapkan "HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR 2013" :D #ucapannyaduluan #niupterompet**

**Tertanda**

**Aika Yuki-chan**

**29/12/2012**


	9. Chapter 9

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE? © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : OOC, OOT, SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, ETC.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mama Sakura memenangkan sebuah undian, dan undian itu mengatas namakan Sakura, hadiah undian itu adalah menemani Sasuke Uchiha, actor terpopuler dikalangan wanita selama dua minggu. Apa yang akan terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua minggu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Hoshi Yukinua, Kakaru niachinata, lee sica, Yui, Kazuka Ayam Cherry, AsadiaConanianTaplakers, saitou ayumu Uchiha, Linda heryani, Lisa larasati, VhaLiiaRhyaFha, Just Ana, ChiiMiyako-chan, hikari tathahime, Nabila, cherry kuchiki, Ayumi-chan Caroline, NurulLita CherryBlossom, ViN Uchiha, Retno UchiHaruno, Hoshi Yukina, kikihanni, Minato Muhammad, FairyFly, meyrien, hiruma hikari, kithara, mie keriting, Mikyo, cherrizka980826, hikari. tia, Seiya Kenshin, Zenka-chan, ChiiMiyako-chan, Guest, Ucucubi, , Momo Haruyuki, Fiyui-chan, Kithara Blue Beauty, Seiya Kenshin, , aguma, Azakayana Yume, Uzumaki Tiara, WaffleAndCream, Akasuna no ei-chan, , FallenMonster, Shin Ji Hyun, heryanilinda,**

**2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**SREEKK SREEKK**

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat surat yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah telah di robek, sekali lagi **DI ROBEK** oleh Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura merasa kedua telinga sudah sangat panas, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ... kau merobek surat itu? oh _Kami-sama_."

"Hn. Kau pikir aku mau melihatmu bersama si merah itu? jangan harap!" Sasuke menatap mata _emerald_ milik Sakura dengan seringai yang errr.. bisa membuat gadis-gadis klepek klepek *lebayyy

"Kau. Sudah gilaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku rela melihat gadis yang ku cintai bersama dengan pemuda lain selain kau?" Sasuke kini sukses membuat Sakura mati gaya.

"A-apa?"

Namun tak ada jawaban. Sasuke telah melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Sakura yang merasa jengkel dengan sikap acuh Sasuke segera meninggalkan kamar Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Dasar ayam gila~! Arggghhh~" gumam Sakura sedikit jelas.

**~2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE?~**

Cahaya senja jatuh di kota Konoha, mewarnai pepohonan. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang berjalan dengan riang disebuah taman kota. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah mulusnya. Anak rambutnya ikut bergoyang. Sesekali tangan mungil sang gadis memperbaiki rambut-rambutnya.

"Huhfft, dasar ayam! Berani-beraninya dia merobek surat yang susah payah ku buat." Batin Sakura.

**KRIING KRIIING**

Bunyi yang berasal dari handphone milik Sakura itu menyadarkan sang pemilik. Segera ia merongoh kantongnya, mengambil benda kecil itu dan menempelkan di telinga kanannya. "_Moshi-moshi."_

"Cepat pulang, nak." Suara dewasa itu berasala dari sang Ibu.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Ibunya sampai menyuruhnya pulang segera.

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat pulang!" mendengar perintah dari sang Ibu, Sakura segera mengiyakan ucapan Ibunya.

"Baiklah Ibu."

**SKIP TIME**

**KRIEEET**

"_Tadaima_~" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok Ibunya.

"_Okaeri_~, Sakura-_chan_." Balas Ibu Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju asal suara itu, ya pastinya didapur. "Ada apa, Ibu? Kedengarannya sangat serius?" Sakura menatap Ibunya was-was.

"Itu ..."

Sakura menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Ibunya, "I-itu, tadi Sasu-_kun_ menelpon. Dia mencarimu."

TOEEENNG

Sakura menatap malas kearah ibunya, "Oh, Ibu. Jangan kau hiraukan dia. Dia itu sudah jadi ayam gila!"

"A-ayam gila? Bagaimana bisa? Oh tidak. Pria tampan seperti dia mana mungkin menjadi ayam? Siapa? Siapa yang mengutuknya?"

Melihat wajah polos Ibunya, Sakura sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan polos Ibunya. "Wahai Ibu yang sangat ku cintai. Ibu terlalu keseringan menonton sinetron yang tidak mendidik itu!" ucap Sakura sambil menyeka air mata yang mulai menghiasi sudut matanya, efek tertawa.

"Maksud Sakur-_chan_?" Ibu Sakura menatap polos ke arah anak satu-satunya, berani-beraninya dia menertawai Ibunya.

"Ah, sudahlah Bu. Jadi, Sasuke mencariku? Untuk apa?" Sakura menyendok _sushi_ yang baru dibuat Ibunya.

"Katanya dia sakit, dan ingin kau sekarang disana merawatnya."

Sakura hampir saja tersedak mendengarnya, "Alasan macam apa itu? minum obat saja kan pasti sudah sembuh. Dasar manja!" gumam Sakura.

"Heh! Kau tak boleh begitu! Sudah, kau makan dulu. Setelah makan, kau temui Sasuke-_kun_. Ini ada _sushi_, Ibu titip untuknya."

"Ah! Ibu, jangan memanjakan dia seperti itu." ucap Sakura tidak terima, merasa kasih sayang Ibunya juga diberikan pada Sasuke.

"Ibu kira, ini hari terakhirmu bersama Sasuke-_kun_ kan? Jadi, tak apalah kau menemuinya sebentar." Usul Ibu Sakura.

"Hmm. Baiklah, Bu."

**~2 MINGGU BERSAMA SASUKE?~**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Masuk."

"Sasuke -_sama_, ada Sakura-_sama_ diluar." Ucap maid yang bekerja di kediaman Uchiha itu.

"Suruh dia kesini."

"Baiklah, tuan."

Selang beberapa menit kepergian maid itu, seseorang membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Rambut pinknya membuat Sasuke tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya. Senyum tipis terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Heh! Ayam gila! Untuk apa kau menelpon Ibuku dan menyuruhku kesini?!" geram Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kasar setelah bergaul dengan si merah itu?"

Sakura menatap tak suka pada Sasuke, "Jadi tujuan utamamu kesini hanya ingin membuka perang dunia ke-tiga antara kau dan aku?"

"Hn. Aku sakit." Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi sayu.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Oh, ayolah. Kau seperti anak kecil saja. kau tinggal minum obat, kau akan sembuh. Dasar manja." Ujar Sakura. "Ini, ada titipan dari Ibuku."

"Ibumu saja perhatian denganku, masa kau tidak?"

'_Kami-sama, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi OOC begini?' _batin Sakura. "Aku tidak peduli!" Sakura baru saja akan beranjak dari kamar Sasuke, tapi sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengannya untuk tetap berada di ruangan yang bernuansa biru itu.

"Jangan pergi!" ucap Sasuke, atauuuu lebih tepatnya itu merupakana sebuah perintah.

"Hey, aku juga punya kesibukan hari ini." Ucap Sakura sarkastik

Namun, sepertinya bungsu Uchiha itu tetap keras kepala tidak melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura. "Aku ... mencintaimu."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya, "A-apa? Kau benar-benar sakit Sasuke, kau mulai mengigau. Tunggu, biar ku telpon dokter."

"SAKURA! Aku serius, jangan bercanda lagi. Aku tak suka!" tatapan mata Sasuke menajam.

"A-aku ..." bingung, sangat bingung. Waktu terasa berhenti, Sakura menahan nafasnya, kaget.

"Aku, tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ucapan itu seakan menghipnotis Sakura, ia terduduk lemas disofa kamar Sasuke. "Aku mimpi." Gumam Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura."

Sakura merasakan dua lengan kekar memeluknya erat, sangat erat sampai ia merasa sulit mengeluarkan CO2. Hembusan hangat dari indera penciuman Sasuke menerpa kulit dibagian tengkuknya.

Sakura meremas kemeja biru yang dipakai Sasuke, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. Sampai Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi lebar milik Sakura. 'Panas' batin Sakura.

tiga senti ...

dua senti ...

satu senti ...

Bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Sakura maupun Sasuke masing-masing menutup kedua matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang mereka salurkan. Sakura memeluk pundak Sasuke, dan diikuti Sasuke yang memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sakura.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Mengingat masing-masih individu membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Hah .. hah .. hah .."

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?" senyum jahil Sasuke membuat Sakura berblushing ria.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menyeringai mendapat respon positive dari Sakura. "Baiklah, Sakura Uchiha."

"Apa-apaan itu? Sakura Haruno! Bukan Sakura Uchiha!" elak Sakura.

"Sama saja. apa yang telah menjadi Uchiha Sasuke berarti sudah menjadi UCHIHA. Dan satu, kau tidak boleh dekat dengan pria lain, apa lagi dengan si merah itu!"

"Hhhhh, baru juga beberapa menit udah banyak peraturan! terserah kau. Dasar ayam gila!" gumam Sakura

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

"A-apa?"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DASAR MESUUUUM!

**THE END**

**A/N :**

**HOLAAAAAA~**

**Tadi malam aku abis update fic AIR MATA loh, hehehee**

**Sekarang nih aku update juga~ berhubung besok ulangan FISIKA, jadi aku update sekarang deh!**

**Maaf kelamaan yahhhh **

**Semoga suka ^^**

**Maaf ya, kalo endingnya maksa dll T_T**

**Oke, review lagi yahhhhh makasihhhhhh**

**TTD :**

**AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**10/02/2013**


End file.
